Azure Defiant
Azure Defiant is a Mark lV-VI Philippines Jaeger and was among the legendary group of Jaegers who killed five Category IV Kaijus during the Quarter Coast Brawl. It was destroyed in a fight in Operation Extinction. History Azure Defiant was a Mark lV Jaeger that was supposed to replacing Gipsy Danger but put on hold for one year after a newer mark lV,Mammoth Apostle.It was then completed in the Hong Kong Shatterdome and now defending Manila and the South China Sea. Azure defeated a category lV Kaiju Agonizer somewhere around the Kaiju war.It was sadly destroyed when Azure Defiant was trying to evacuate the people in the city of Taipei from the Kaiju,Te Ka.it's power core was heavily damaged. Second Kaiju War Azure Defiant was constructed again as a Mark Vl refit in the Jaeger Academy’s Jaeger testing facility, Manila branch after the Akula incident in Manila. Launched on 5/17/2026, Azure Defiant was stationed at the "Tanggulan" Shatterdome in Manila. It was tasked to defend the coastline of Luzon. Piloted by childhood friends Mark Panganiban and Erin Santos, the Mark-Vl Jaeger is accredited with nine Kaiju kills in its short run of three years. The Defiant’s first combat mission was in Baguio on 6/6/2027, against the Kaiju Matang Bakal. Defiant was deployed sixteen miles from the coast of Baguio to intercept the Kaiju en route to the city. The Jaeger’s Tesla rods, two long retractable pillars with each emitting a lethal amount of electricity were more than a match for the Kaiju. The battle was won with Defiant shoving both of its rods into the Kaiju’s mouth, electrocuting it from the inside. The Defiant’s next deployment was on November 14, 2027 in Dinagat Island to combat the Kaiju Fivehorns. On August 6, 2028 Azure Defiant was assigned on its first team mission. Allied with the Jaegers Red October and Rising Odyssey, the trio were tasked to take down the agile Kaiju Baga in Baler. The battle resulted with Odyssey losing both of its arms while holding the Kaiju still for the other two Jaegers to take a hit at it. The Defiant’s second team mission was on December 23, 2029 in the shores of Caraga where they intercepted the towering Category IV Kaiju Haruto. The Kaiju almost crushed Defiant’s Conn-Pod if it weren’t for its quick minded decision to rupture the Kaiju’s arms by stabbing it both with full powered Tesla rods. Pacific Rim Uprising It was stationed in the Jaeger testing facility in Manila,when 7 Shao Drones attack,together with Red October and Rising Odyssey, then attack the drones,Azure got two drone kills before the drones were destroyed by a fail-safe. Azure was heavily damaged by the drones' missiles, alongside that Red October is destroyed. The Quarter Coast Brawl On the night of April 11, 2037, the Azure Defiant was deployed into its third and last team mission along with Red Liberty and Rising Odyssey in the coasts of Legaspi to intercept the Category IV Kaiju Santelmo. Upon meeting contact with the Kaiju a quarter mile from the coast, the trio were ambushed by two Category IV Kaijus from behind. Defiant discovered that Santelmo has the ability to conceal the presence of its fellow Kaijus but not itself. The Kaijus overwhelmed the Jaegers starting with Rising Odyssey, where all of its limbs were ripped apart as the Kaijus ganged up on the Jaeger. In order to counter the Kaijus’ strategy of ganging up a single Jaeger, Azure Defiant activated both of its Tesla rods to take the Kaijus head on while Red Liberty used its hand cannons and shoulder rockets as fire support. The Jaegers’ strategy worked for awhile which resulted in killing two Kaijus save for Santelmo who used its allies as some sort of meat shield, but then another pair of Kaijus attacked Liberty from behind which prevented it from giving Defiant its much needed fire support. Realizing that they’re fighting a losing battle, the two remaining Jaegers decided to lure out the Kaijus far into the sea as much as possible while they detonating both of their energy cores to kill the Kaijus once and for all. Restoration The Jaeger was restored in 2038 due to its fighting skills and the need for it to attack the Pacific Breach in 2055. It is piloted by the Joseph brothers, Mark Anthony and Erin Joseph. Azure has recieved more upgrades to its weapons. Category:Jaeger